Teenage Parents
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: The Spiritual sequel of 'The Date'. Rollo and Nunnally become Teenage Parents... but they didn't did 'IT'... So how did they have a baby? I suck at writing summaries... Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Everything else is probably mine… unless you know exactly where they properly belong to.

Dedicated to those who enjoyed my 'The Date' fanfict. It seems that I'm on the roll with my Rollo and Nunnally fanfictions…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashford Academy, Lunch Break…

Nunnally smiled as she watched Rollo sleep on his lap. She didn't mind the looks that were aimed at them, as long as she with her beloved, nothing will set them apart…

"ROLLO!!!"

Oh, maybe except for her brother…

"Rollo-kun, wake up. Lelouch-nii-sama is angry at you." Nunnally spoke.

Rollo's eyes slowly opened and asked, "You sure?"

"I just heard him scream your name… what did you did to him to make him so angry at you?"

"Maybe he discovered that we already did 'it' even though we are not yet married?" Rollo said, making Nunnally blush.

"Mou, Rollo-kun…" Nunnally pouted cutely.

At the same time, thousand of Nunnally fan-boys died and went to Moe Heaven.

"Kidding, kidding…" Rollo smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"ROLLO!!! ONCE I SEE YOU YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD!" Lelouch screamed.

"Better hurry." Nunnally told Rollo. She didn't want to see Lelouch being destroyed by Rollo.

Hey! As if Lelouch can do any bodily harm to Rollo with his physique…

"Hai, Nunnally-ojou-chan!" Rollo kissed Nunnally again before leaving Nunnally alone.

Nunnally just giggled at her fiancé's antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keith Kurogane presents:**

**Teenage Parents!**

A random and insane fanfiction without the lemons…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Without the lemons?" Nina Einstein asked the Author while playing _Touhou 10.5 – Scarlet Weather Rhapsody _on her laptop.

"You know what I mean…" the Author replied offhand.

How this Story got its title…

Nunnally and Rollo were on their fifth date… Which I don't need to explain since they went to the movie theater, the amusement park, Tokyo Bay…

And the readers began to yell curse words at the Author for his lack of imagination.

Moving on, they were about to go home when Nunnally's ears picked up a distant sound.

"Did you hear that Rollo-kun?"

"Huh?"

Being blind for seven years, Nunnally's sense of hearing leveled up during the course of her blindness.

"I hear a baby crying…"

Rollo, at that time, tried his best to hear any sounds of infant crying. Exasperated at her fiancé's antics, she pulled Rollo towards the source of the cry.

A few minutes later, they find the source of the cry. And what they saw made them feel sorry for the baby…

The baby, who was on a crib, was left next to a trash bin.

"What kind of soulless demon would leave this baby in this place?!" Rollo growled.

Nunnally's maternal instincts kicked in, "Lets bring her to our house."

"Her?"

Nunnally pointed at the nametag on the crib, "Her name is Sophia Serene."

When the Overprotective Brother goes bonkers…

Milly is hosting a party at the Ashford Manor/Lamperouge house to celebrate… something…

"Toast to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Euphemia L.B. Kururugi!" Milly cheered.

Everyone cheered and they began to talk to each other.

"Where is Nina by the way?" Shirley asked.

"She called me an hour ago and said se couldn't make it. She is joining some online game tournament…" Milly replied.

"Where are Nunnally and her fiancé?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch grumbled some incoherent words before replying, "Out on their date… again."

"You look exasperated." Kallen said to Lelouch.

"Everywhere I go, I always see them together… either kissing each other or sleeping under some tree…"

"Isn't those two sweet!" Euphemia gushed.

"I swear the last thing I'll never want to see are the both of them bringing home a baby…"

The door opened to reveal Nunnally and Rollo… and a baby on Nunnally's arms.

Upon seeing the two, the people who were looking at them quickly looked at the baby…

Nunnally's hair color? Check.

Rollo's color of eyes? Check

Adorable when sleeping? Check.

A royally pissed-off Lelouch? Check.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BRITTANIA IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Lelouch yelled angrily as he reached the nearest stabbing implement available… namely a six inch barbecue stick… "I'LL GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DEFILING NUNNALLY!"

Lelouch was about to go for the kill when he froze from the killing intent being radiated from Nunnally's eyes… a feature only a married woman who already unlocked their maternal instincts can do.

"Keep. Quiet." Nunnally spoke in a neutral tone. "You'll wake up the baby with that girlish voice of yours…"

Uh oh… Dark Nunnally unlocked…

Time for the explanations…

"So some retarded parents decided to leave the baby next to a trash can so you guys decided to take the baby?" Lelouch asked in a calm voice. Apparently, seeing Nunnally's Dark mode gave Lelouch enough reason to stay calm.

Nunnally and Rollo nodded.

"So, what's the baby's name?" Rivalz asked.

"Sophia Serene… according to the nametag we found on the crib." Rollo replied.

"We'll…" Milly spoke, the tone she used on her voice yells 'Scheming', "…it seems that the couples will have a crash course on babysitting."

"I'll do some investigating on my own…" Lelouch spoke as he took out his cellphone and called some of his connections.

"Nunna-chan…" Rollo approached his fiancée, "Do you have any knowledge on how to take care of a baby?"

"Now that you asked it…" Nunnally pondered for a minute, "No."

The two of them looked at each other before sighing.

"We need to ask Sayoko-san…" Nunnally said.

More Misunderstandings…

For the first time in his entire life, Rollo felt genuine fear as Sayoko pushed him against the wall of her house; a kunai was aimed at his throat rather too close for comfort. Jeremiah and Nunnally tried to calm the angry kunoichi down.

"Honey…" Jeremiah spoke in a calm voice, "…put the kunai down and calm down so that Rollo-kun can expl-"

"The only thing that will calm me down when I see his blood paint the ground red for impregnating Nunnally-chan at a young age and have the gall to hide their offspring." Sayoko interrupted her husband in an ice cold voice.

Nunnally sighed, 'Why everyone close to me is overprotective…"

Jeremiah sighed, deciding to use his ace card. He grabbed Sayoko by her shoulder and mashed his lips on hers.

"Now, will you calm down?" Jeremiah asked; a grin is still etched on his face.

"Y-yes…" Sayoko blushed like a school girl she's not.

**SMASH!**

Everyone looked at the door and saw a fuming Cornelia, "WHERE IS THAT WORM WHO IMPREGNATED NUNNALLY?!" She yelled like a crazy woman. She is currently dual-wielding swords…

"Calm down, Prin- er… Cornelia." Guilford pleaded. Behind him was a teary eyed Euphemia.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN HONEY UNTIL HE PAYS HIS SIN WITH HIS BLOOD!"

Rollo and Nunnally just sighed.

"Over protectiveness must run through the family…" Rollo muttered.

Sayoko and Jeremiah did double take when they heard Cornelia call Guilford 'Honey'.

The Inventory…

"Diapers?" Nunnally asked.

"Check." Replied Rollo.

"Feeding bottles?"

"Check."

"Thermos filled with hot water?"

"Check."

"Milk Formula?"

"Check."

"Nose pegs?"

"Che- Huh?"

"When we change the diapers."

"Oh… Check."

"Crib with clean sheets?"

"Check."

"Coffee?"

"Chec- Wha? We'll feed the baby… coffee?" a bewildered Rollo asked.

"No, it's for us." Nunnally replied, "Didn't Sayoko told us that we might wake up in the middle of the night just to change Serene-chan's diapers."

"Oh… I'll buy coffee at the vending machine later…"

Wow… Nunnally's maternal instincts are at overdrive…

Staying Alive…

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SLEEP IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?!" Lelouch yelled, now wielding a butter knife as a stabbing implement, tried to break free from Rivalz's hold.

"Don't worry you two…" Milly spoke, "…we will keep Lelouch away from your room as you two take care of the baby…" she then smiled, "…or decide to put things to the next level…"

"THE ONLY NEXT LEVEL ROLLO WILL BE SEEING IS THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL!" Lelouch was now almost on a rampage. Thank god for making Lelouch absent when god decided to give away physical strength as a gift for mankind…

"Just keep the volume down so that the baby won't wake up…" Milly winked at the two, making them blush a deep shade of red.

"Let's go and start our sleep-over party!" Euphemia exclaimed excitedly as the Student Council members, minus Nina, walked to Lelouch's room. Lelouch, on the other hand, was trying to free himself from Suzaku's hard grip on his wrist.

"LET ME GO SUZAKU! HE WILL DEFILE MY SISTER DURING HER SLEEP! I MUST PROTECT HER!" Lelouch moved as much as he can do so he can get free from Suzaku's vice grip like hands.

"Lelouch, leave the two alone." Suzaku groaned, "Both of them are now responsible adults…"

"I DON'T WANT NUNNALLY TO BE AN ADULT YET!!! SHE IS STILL MY BABY SISTER!!!"

"Lelouch…"

Back at Nunnally's room, she and Rollo were laughing at her Onii-sama's antics.

"I swear one day he will be the death of me…" Rollo said, earning himself a playful slap to his shoulder, courtesy of Nunnally.

"Mou, Rollo-kun. Lelouch-nii-sama might have issues, but-" Nunnally wasn't able to complete her sentence when Rollo kissed Nunnally.

"Just joking Nunna-chan. Anyways, lets sleep early because were in for a wild night."

Silence…

"If Onii-sama heard you say that, he might really kill you Rollo-kun."

"Neh, I could always jump off the window to escape his wrath…"

Four Hours Later…

**WAHHHH!!!**

"What shall we do, what shall we do?!" Rollo panicked as they ran out of ideas why the baby is crying.

"It would be better if you go to the retards room and berate them that their music is too loud." Nunnally suggested; the tone of her voice says that she is now annoyed…

_Time to Die!/  
_

_That Perfect World!/_

_Tsuki akari no shita de/_

_Let's break the spine_!/

_kimi ga furuete ita…/_

"Is that your brother singing?" Rollo asked; still can't believe Lelouch was singing.

"Will you hold the baby for me for a moment?" Nunnally asked, her voice now was sickly sweet, "I need to silence someone…" and she went out of her room.

Rollo gulped, 'I hate to say this but… they're f--ked up…'

At the Sleepover party…

Everyone inside the room was bat-shit drunk…

Euphemia and Suzaku were now making out in the corner…

Milly, Kallen and Shirley are on a pillow fight while wearing only their underwear…

Rivalz and Arthur were on a staring contest…

And Lelouch was singing _0:00 AM _by ACID to his hearts content…

_Kizu darake kanashi souna kimi no hyoujou/_

_Chinmoku to zattou no naka/_

_Kurui sou de koware souna genjou kai/_

_Kimi wa sou sa kimi no mama ikite/  
_

Who knew Lelouch was a good singer…

Anyways, they were interrupted when the door was kicked down by a REALLY pissed-off Nunnally, who now wields a Meat Cleaver…

"WILL YOU RETARDS LOWER DOWN YOUR VOLUME?!" Nunnally yelled with a fury of a girl with PMS, "THE BABY CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL OF THE NOISE YOU PRODUCE! IF I EVEN HEAR A SQUEAK FROM THIS ROOM TO OUR ROOM, I'LL GOING TO CHOP UP YOUR BODIES, THROW THEM ON A CAR BOOT AND DUMP IT ON A RIVER TO SWIM WITH THE FISHIES! UNDERSTOOD?!" She waved the Meat Cleaver in the air to emphasize her words.

Everyone quickly nodded rather furiously. It's one of the effects a Yandere Nunnally can do.

Getting the answer she wanted, Nunnally headed back to her room to tend Baby Sophia Serene.

"Hmm… maybe I should take a bath first…" Nunnally mused to herself.

Few minutes later, back at Nunnally's room, Rollo was getting nervous.

"Oh my god… Where is Nunna-chan… Did she already silence them permanently…? It would be a drag to get rid of those bodies… and what will I say to C.C. and the rest of the Black Knights…"

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Nunnally entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Nunnally apologized, "I took a bath first before heading here…"

'Nunnally… just went out of the bath…' Rollo thought.

"Eh? You have Serene sleep already? That's nice." Nunnally said.

But Rollo's thoughts were currently occupied by his current predicament. 'In a room, closed door… Late night… The fragrance of her shampoo… T-this is…'

"Are you sleepy, Rollo-kun?" Nunnally asked while flashing one of her sweetest smiles.

"N-not y-yet." Rollo answered. 'I've always thought it, but… Nunnally is really a beautiful girl…'

Morning after…

"Good Morning!" Nunnally greeted happily, causing to make those with hang-over wince.

"Nunnally… please don't yell…" Lelouch pleaded; the woes of having a hang-over.

"What with the bag?" Euphemia asked, pointing at the said bag on the kitchen counter.

"We're taking Serene to the mall to buy her clothes." Rollo replied as he brought in the stroller.

"When did you buy a stroller?" a curious Milly asked.

"And where did you get the money to buy one?" Lelouch asked when he noticed that the stroller that they brought was the expensive brand.

"We have ways…" Rollo and Nunnally spoke in synch.

Later that day, Lelouch discovered that they bribed C.C. with five boxes of Pizza Hut Pepperoni Overload pizza just to make her tell what the password of his credit card is.

At the Park…

"What a cute baby!"

Nunnally and Rollo were forced to take the scenic route of the park so that they could avoid the women, girls… and not to mention, boys who finds Serene really cute.

Sighing, Rollo muttered, "Pedophilic bastards…"

"Did you say something Rollo-kun?"

"Nothing… Anyways… have you already thought what will Jeremiah and Sayoko's son or daughter will be?"

"Now you asked about it…" Nunnally pondered for a minute, "Those two are really an odd couple…"

"One thing is for sure…" Rollo spoke, "It will be an Orange Ninja!"

Somewhere in the multiverse, a certain orange ninja sneezed.

And the both of them laughed at the joke.

"There they are!"

Rollo and Nunnally looked at the source of the yell and saw the people they tried to evade earlier.

"Crap."

One Month later…

Rollo and Nunnally are enjoying the whole month taking care of Serene.

From random yells…

"Rollo-kun! The milk is way too hot!"

"Sorry!"

…random stroll at the mall with the baby…

"I think these cat-ears will fit Serene-chan nicely." Rollo said as he approached the cashier and paid for the said item.

"This blue dress will look great along with the cat-ears!" Nunnally suggested.

…random encounters with the other fiancées…

"Mou, Rollo-kun." Kaguya pouted cutely, which resulted to the death of 99.9 percent of Kaguya fan-boys, "You never said that you two already have a baby."

Anya, on the other hand, pondered why the baby is wearing cat-ears…

Tianzi joined Kaguya on her pouting fest, effectively killing the Tianzi and Kaguya fan-boys, never giving them chance to revive themselves…

…and random romantic moments…

When the entire Student Council saw them cuddled to each other while the baby was on the crib in front of them, they knew that Rollo and Nunnally will be a responsible couple when they got married.

'I hate being the bringer of bad news…' Lelouch thought as he doesn't want to break this perfect picture… He knew that baby Serene makes Nunnally happy, but he discovered that Serene was a victim of kidnap-for-ransom. The parents didn't report it to the police because the kidnapers threatened to kill the baby if the authorities discover.

Lelouch sighed, 'Getting rid of those kidnappers is the easy part… Now I'm on the hardest part…'

All good dreams must come to an end…

"NO! I'LL NOT GIVE SERENE BACK TO THEM!" Nunnally barricaded the door from inside her room.

Rollo was silent, but everyone can see that he shaking and trying to hold back his tears.

"Nunnally-chan…" Shirley spoke, "…the true parents of Serene-chan miss her very much…" but she was interrupted by a loud bang from the inside Nunnally's room.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Lelouch decided to take the serious approach, "Tell me… what you will do Nunnally if you and Rollo…" Lelouch eyebrow visibly twitched, "… if you two were the ones who lost their baby…"

"I know it's hard for you and Rollo-kun here… but, If you really love someone, you must know that letting go of them is the best option…" Milly spoke.

"I thought that line is only applied on romantic situations…" Rivalz voiced out rather loudly.

Shirley pinched Rivalz on his left ear and hissed, "It not the time for lame jokes."

Silence… After a few minutes, Nunnally went out of her room, cradling baby Serene on her arms. Tears are streaming down her face.

Looking at Serene, she spoke in a motherly tone, "I will miss you…" then hugged Serene.

Rollo decided to comfort Nunnally by hugging her.

For her own good…

The parents of Sophia Serene, Mr. and Mrs. Einherjar, cried as they were reunited with their daughter, leaving Rollo and Nunnally both heartbroken.

"It's for her own good…" Rollo whispered as he reminisced the time he was with the baby.

"Yeah… for her own good…" Nunnally whispered back.

The green haired girl… ("And here I thought C.C. is the only the natural green haired girl in the world…" Lelouch thought.) …approached Nunnally and Rollo and bowed at them, "I'm greatly indebted to the both of you."

When the both of them didn't answer, she knew that the both of them were taking it hard, "I know it's hard accept it for the both of you… I also experienced losing someone close to me, but I have to accept it. Maybe one day… Serene will come back and finally meet your child…"

"Fia, its time to go…" the brown haired man spoke.

"I'll follow in a minute Ein…" Fia spoke as she took a black necklace out of her pocket. "This necklace is supposed to be a gift for Serene for her first birthday…" she took Nunnally's hand and gave it to her, "I want you two to keep it."

"But…" Nunnally was about to protest when Fia gave her a warm smile.

"I know you two got attached to Serene… Keep the necklace… It will make you two remember the good times you were with her."

"We will…" Nunnally said as tears streamed down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special Ending Scenes…**

Somewhere…

"How did the mission went?" Charles di Brittania asked V.V.

"Well, aside from having to hire a Sprite, an Arc and a wingless Grim Angel from Asgard and pay them three million gold coins… all things went well." V.V. who was curious, asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Out of sheer boredom…" Charles nonchalantly replied, "…and I just want to see the shape of things to come when the two are officially married and have a baby…" he suddenly sighed, "…I never thought I would see the day my baby Nunnally will walk down the aisle…"

V.V. couldn't help but facepalm at his brother's antics.

Two weeks later at Ashford Academy…

The crowd went wild as Nunnally stepped in front of the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Sophia Serene Einherjar. She may be far from me and Rollo but she will always stay in my heart."

And Rollo's Angels began their song... (_Kimi ga Ita Monogatari _by See-Saw/ .Hack//Liminality Anime Third Opening Theme)

_Shizukesa to yasuragi ga tooku de maneku kara/  
Mou sukoshi saki ni made yuke souna ki ga suru/  
Tada te wo tori atte kogori tsuku yoru wo koete/_

_Kizutsuite utsubuita toki ni deatta kara/  
Setsunasa ga akunareba hanarete yuku you de/  
Yogoreta mizu no ue dakara tsuki no kage ga kirei de/_

_Sore ha kanashimi no kataru monogatari/  
Koi to yobu koto ni mada tameratteiru/  
Itetsuita yoru ni chikaku naru hoshi ha/  
Kimi ga iru yume wo itsumade misetekureru darou/_

_Omoide wo nomi konde sora no ao ha fukaku/  
Nukumori no kureru mono te ni hairanai mono/  
Nani wo wakeatte nani wo sutete yuku koko ni/_

_Kono mama futari de itetsuita sora no/  
Kanata he yukeru to douka shinjiteite/  
Dareyori mo chikaku dokomade mo tooku/  
Kimi ga iru yume ha mou kesenai kioku dakara/_

_Sore ha kanashimi no kataru monogatari/  
Koi to yobu koto ni mada tameratteiru/  
Itetsuita yoru ni chikaku naru hoshi ni/  
Kimi ga iru yume wo mada mitsumeteitai dake de/_

After finishing the song, Kaguya suddenly spoke at the audience, "We would like to call Rollo and Suzaku up to the stage."

The said persons went up the stage with confused looks on their faces.

"You see…" Anya began, "…these two composed a song and asked us to put music on it. We successfully did it but these two were a tad to shy to perform it in public…"

Rollo's eyes went wide as he got why they called them, "Oh he-" but was cut-off when the four girls used the very potent 'Puppy Eyes Technique' at him, "-ugh. Fine I'll do it."

"Yay!" The girls cheered as they simultaneously glomped Rollo.

The Kayuya, Tianzi, Anya and Nunnally fan-boys cursed at the luck of the guy on the receiving end of their glomp.

'Good thing I'm only a backup singer…' Suzaku thought.

Rollo approached the microphone, gulped and then nodded at his harem to start rocking the house down. (_JAP_ by Abingdon Boys School/ Sengoku Basara Opening Theme)

_Inside Out butta kire bonnou tatsu Trigger/  
shou mo nai Pride nante gomi no hi ni sutete/  
issaigassai karu samurai Get Crazy/  
nainen no kikan ga unari o ageru nda/_

_Life It goes on tadareta sekai date/  
nageiteru sono mae ni/  
kaze yo izanae michi naru hou e/_

Every man in the school ground began to get wild at the rocking song.

The girls, on the other hand, quickly formed a 'We love Rollo-kun' fan club… which will be disbanded later when the Rollo's Angel discover it's existence…

_Untamed/  
wakiagaru netsu to kusuburu tamashii ga mune o shimetsukeru/  
Some day/  
moeru hi no you ni There, I'll find my place/  
Under the radar I'm reaching for the sky/_

Charles, who got a copy of the lyrics for some unknown reason, began to sing along the live video he was watching.

V.V. was silently muttering the lyrics while bopping his head to the tune.

_Deep Inside buppanase honnou sasu Frequence/  
Beat Rhyme Flow dangan o mashingan e souten/  
ittou ryoudan kyokutou Winds To Blow Down/  
michi naki michi e to migaite susumu nda/_

_As time goes by oto no yaiba de motte/  
kirihiraku sono saki ni/  
ware o michibike hikari no hou e/_

Villeta was shocked to see that Rollo, who she thought was plain as a rock, rock the school grounds with his AWESOME voice.

C.C. was silently thinking who she likes most: Cheese-kun, Lulu-kun or Rollo-kun, "Maybe there's already a Rollo-kun plushie being made..."

On the Black Knight HQ, everyone was busy recording the song so they can play it on their MP3 Player. Tamaki proudly proclaimed that he's a Rollo fan-boy… much to the horror of those around him…

_Untamed/  
hakidasu itami ni shibireru karada ga mata uzukidasu/  
Some day/  
tozashita hitomi ni Now I face the change/  
Illuminate the glow I have inside/  
Blaze your mind/_

_DO NOT be dominated DO NOT let'em take you away/  
dohatsu ten tsuku raimei todoroke bakuon Ride On/  
DO WHAT you believe is right DO WHAT you can do at a time/  
dosuru kami no shoutei kurawaserya ii nda/_

Rollo was a bit horrified when he saw Cornelia waving a banner proclaiming she's his number one fan.

Guilford and the Glaston Knights, on the other hand, were singing with the crowd.

_Untamed/  
wakiagaru netsu to kusuburu tamashii ga mune o shimetsukeru/  
Some day/  
moeru hi no you ni There, I'll find my place/  
Under the radar I'm reaching for the sky/_

_hagane no kiba o tate umeki to koe o age/  
I'm gonna live all my life untamed/_

The crowd went wild after they end the song. "Rollo! Rollo! Rollo!" The crowd chanted.

Rollo looked at Nunnally and spoke, "Maybe we should ask your Onii-sama to sing _0:00 A.M. _in front of the audience next time."

"You know… that's a great idea!" Nunnally chimed, clapping her hands to her cheek that could only be described as sadistic pleasure.

Lelouch suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued?**

**Author's Notes: **My second Nunnally and Rollo fanfict is finished! After watching various anime, I finally find enough imagination to finish this.

Thanks for Reading and please Review so that I could know if you liked it or not.

**OMAKE:**

"You know…" Nina Einstein began, only to be beaten by Keith.

"I know… I suck writing drama stories…"

"Plus your typing style is too sloppy…"

Keith just nodded in approval.

Nina just sighed. "Readers… for the love of everything… just give him pointers on how to write better…"

Next Time! Please Read and Review!!!


End file.
